Fabina-- Valentine's Day
by Fabina4eves
Summary: Nina reflects on her Anubis memories while celebrating her first Valentine's Day with Fabian as a married couple. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys I know I have been absent for a long time. The truth is I just haven't had any inspiration to write, and school right now has me swamped with hours of homework every night. Most of my free time is spent getting caught up on sleep and looking at colleges. Spring break is almost here, and I promise I will try to write some more. I have an easier work load next trimester, lets keep our fingers crossed. I hope you guys like this story. I had some free time this afternoon and after all the Valentine's Day stuff at school I was inspired to write this. I hope you guys like it. Comment and tell me what you think, i'll love to hear it. Till next time -Fabina4eves**

I don't know why I'm nervous I've had many Valentine's Days with Fabian, but this wasn't just any Valentines Day. This was Fabian's and I first Valentines day as a married couple. Married. Married. I still can't believe it, I can't believe that I married my best friend only five months ago. Still I don't know why I'm so nervous it's only Fabian. Fabian- the man who have I've been in love with since I was fifteen, the man who has saved my life in more ways than one, the man who encouraged to me to not give up on my book, the man who stood by side at my book release party, the man who made me smile when I thought I couldn't, the man who didn't give up on us when I did, the man who kept us a couple, the man who made college memorable, the man who comforted me at my gran's funeral, the man who has been by my side, the one person who never stopped believing in me, the one person to constantly be there for me, the one person who was there to pick up the pieces. _Fabian. Fabian_. _Fabian_. His name still gives me butterflies even at twenty-nine years old.

"Hey, Nins, you almost ready?" called Fabian.

"Yeah let me just grab my purse."

I came out of _our_ bedroom and met Fabian in the living room of our New York apartment. Fabian took my hand and led me out into the hall and out the building into the cold crisp air that is New York City.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked Fabian.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I did, now, wouldn't it." Fabian said logically.

I pouted. He laughed.

"I just want this Valentines Day special love, we only get our first Valentines Day as husband and wife once. I just want to make it memorable." explained Fabian.

_Wife_. I still can't believe it. I smiled at him "it will be special no matter what we do because we have each other. All I need for this day to be special is you to be right beside me." I exclaimed.

He looked at me and rose my hand to his lips and kissed it and then he pecked my lips. I frowned.

"That's all I get a kiss on hand and a peck on the lips."

"Don't worry Nibs, there will be plenty of kissing later and more."

"I like the sound of this."

"Now come on lets go to dinner." Fabian said as he dragged me down through the streets of New York City.

Fabian and I have just ordered our dinner, spaghetti, the first meal we ever ate together at Anubis House. _Anubis. Sibuna_. Who would know one house would have such an impact on my life both good and bad. Mick- Fabian's roommate, athlete, human vacuum. Jerome- prankster, great hair, good guy at heart. Mara- Mathlete, President, man stealer. Joy- frenemies, journalist, birthday twin. Alfie- class clown, alien extraordinaire, Sibuna member. Patricia- mean but lovable, sarcastic, Sibuna member. Eddie- my Osirion, Sibuna member. Amber- my BBF(Best British Friend), loves shopping, way too many shoes, my roommate,Sibuna founder, Sibuna member. Fabian- my soul mate, my best friend, geek chique, word nerd, guitarist, my partner in crime, Sibuna founder, Sibuna member.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Fabian.

"Just about all the good times we had in High School."

"Yeah, we had some pretty good times." agreed Fabian.

"Sometimes I miss all of it, especially Sibuna."

"Well it's not like we never see them we saw Eddie and Patricia last week and you had lunch with Amber yesterday." reasoned Fabian.

_Amber_. My BBF. I remember when she first moved to New York. She found me in only 13 hours, I'm glad she did. I don't know what my life would be like without her. Who else would judge all of my outfits. Amber has come a long way since our Sibuna days. She's now styling every "it" celebrity. My maid of honor. Amber was like the sister I never had, I'm so grateful to have her in my life, I don't know what I would do without her.

Fabian and I were sharing a chocolate sundae which was to die for. Fabian was holding my hand why rubbing circles on it. He hasn't once let go of it since we left our apartment. Not that I'm complaining.

"God, you're beautiful." Fabian stated. I blushed.

"And you are quite handsome I might add."

He blushed and looked down like he always did when he need the courage to say something that was hard for him.

"Nins, I have some news to tell you."  
"Yeah, Fabe"

"We-ll I-I-I-I umm I s-s sent my demo i-i-i-i in."

"Fabian that's great, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, well yesterday while you were at lunch with Ambs, I-I-I heard from them"

"And…"

"Th-h-h-h they said they wanted to sign me"

"Fabian! That's amazing news!" I said as I stood up to hug my husband.

"Yeah it is isn't it." He said as he put his arms around my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, I couldn't of done it without you." he whispered in my ear.

"It was my pleasure honey, I'll show how proud of you when we get home" I whispered seductively.

February 15th, also known as the day where all the chocolate is on sale, You gotta love on sale chocolate. I opened my eyes to see my sleeping husband with his arms around my body as I was laying on his chest. I turned around and put my hands on either side of his pillow and kissed him with all of the passion I could muster up. He smiled and kissed me back which just as much passion.

"Mornin, love." Fabian said with his smile.

"Morning. Last night was amazing"

"Yeah, it was, I still can't believe I got the record deal." exclaimed Fabian.

"Well, that was pretty amazing too. But I was talking about after the restaurant, you know"

"Ahh yes that was amazing, it always is." agreed Fabian.

"Yup, you gotta love sex."

"I prefer the term making love"

"Of course you do."

As I lay in bed with Fabian, with little to no cloths on I can't even remember why I was nervous. It was just Fabian. _Fabian_. My muse. My soul mate. My everything. How could I ever of been so nervous? The mind does crazy things when you're in love.


End file.
